WhEn StArS Go bLuE
by Douce Miss Sarajevo64
Summary: Que pasa cuando quieres estar solo pero todo a tu alrededor te recuerda a cierta persona... Songfic no soy buena para los summaries


**Bueno este es un song fic, no es el primero que hago pero si el primero que publico ojala les guste…la canción es "When the Stars go blue" de The Coors y U2, una canción muy bonita que les recomiendo oir para que entiendan más en si el FF… y bueno todos los personajes, nombres etc.. son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB a excepción de los que pueda poner yo jeje**

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

Se encontraba acostada sobre su desordenado cabello marrón en el césped húmedo de los extensos y bellos jardines que había en ese lugar, con un enorme castillo a sus espaldas y un enorme y azul lago frente a ella… miraba con sus ojos color avellana como el cielo poco a poco cambiaba de color: de naranja a un intenso y aterciopelado azul.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquel lugar, y no tardarían en ser hora en que tendría que regresar a su ya bien conocida sala común…de regreso a su realidad, pero extrañamente (viniendo de ella) no le importaba, no ahora, no en ese momento, simplemente quería seguir viendo como el tiempo pasaba a través de ella; quería por un momento ser parte del paisaje, que nadie notara que estaba ahí… por solo una noche quería dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y dejar de sentirse como una marioneta, de usar una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos, por sola una noche quería soñar…

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue_

Sus ojos centelleaban ante las miles de luces que ya se encontraban ante el oscuro telón que cubría la obra de teatro más larga que jamás pudo haber existido: la vida.

Esa obra cuyo guión se escribía día a día, sin diálogos preparados, simplemente con esa sensación de dejarse llevar por el destino… el destino, quizá el personaje principal de todo ello, junto con el tiempo y la casualidad… sonrió ante este pensamiento, era obvio que ella había sido tocada por estos tres personajes, porque sino, no se encontraría acostada en ese lugar en ese momento… y enfoco su vista a esas luces del telón: las estrellas…

¿Desde cuando las estrellas se habían vuelto azules para ella? No lo sabía, pero había sido hipnotizada por las dos estrellas azules más bellas que podían existir y que formaban parte del "paisaje" que más le gustaba contemplar y no era precisamente el paisaje nocturno, sino el rostro de la única persona que la podía hacer experimentar tantas emociones a la vez, que la podía hacer reír y llorar a la vez…

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

Aquel chico de ojos azules como estrellas, y de cabello rojo como el cielo del atardecer, la que la sacaba de sus casillas… más de una vez hubiera querido golpearlo en la cabeza para ver si reaccionaba o si perdía aquel desesperante aire infantil e inmaduro tan típico de él, pero al verlo todos sus pensamientos violentos hacía él desaparecían y solo hacía falta una sonrisa de suya para sentirse tan intimidada y tan voluble… simplemente todo eso era parte de su encanto! Un encanto tan tranquilizante como un susurro, como unas palabras de aliento para levantarse cada mañana y verlo de nuevo, todo parte de una extraña mezcla irónica pero que podía completamente contra su orgullo.

Lanzo un suspiro y de nuevo pensó que… ¿desde cuanto el centro de su mundo se había convertido en dos estrellas que se habían vuelto azules? Aun cuando al dueño de esas estrellas le gustaba jugar con ella con miradas, con sonrisas, con acciones y a veces con comentarios coquetos y con cierto toque de picardía como los de un niño pequeño que ha acabado de hacer una travesura, un juego secreto entre ellos dos que se había vuelto en su favorito.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars, when the stars go blue, blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue, blue, blue  
Stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, comenzaba hacer frío, pero le agradaba la sensación de los escalofríos, los sentía con frecuencia cuando aquel chico se acercaba más de la cuenta y rozaba su piel con la de ella, o cuando la tocaba, o cuando la miraba penetrantemente a los ojos…

Un sonido rompió el silencio casi espectral que había en ese lugar, era el sonido de pasos sin cuidado alguno caminaban sobre el césped; alguien venia hacía ella, quizá la regañarían por estar fuera de la sala común a esas horas, poco a poco sintió que cada pequeña parte de ella que había liberado esa noche al ambiente regresaba casi con dolor a su cuerpo, a su mente… una vez más era hora de despertar.

-´mione?

Alguien la llamo, pero no se preocupo o se asustó, sino que sintió que su inconciente, el oír esa voz estallaba de alegría como un fuego artificial de colores.

Se incorporo sentándose y giro para ver a quien la llamaba: ese porte, esa voz gruesa, ese cabello pero principalmente esas dos estrellas azules que tenía por ojos eran inconfundibles, era él… No contesto, simplemente lo miró pues le estaba costando trabajo regresar a su realidad.

-´mione… que haces afuera a esta hora?

El silencio eras más poderoso que su voz, quizá siempre lo había sido, para cualquiera que le hubiese prestado un poco de atención se hubiera podido dar cuenta de que sus silencios significaban mas que mil palabras y esta vez palabras que no tendrían sentido para nadie más que para ella, palabras que no sabría como explicárselas a su "caballero" de ropas casuales que ahora la cuestionaba.

-simplemente… pensado- fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca, y de nuevo miró hacía el cielo para dar una "ultima" vista a su cielo nocturno.

El pelirrojo la imitó en este gesto y levanto la vista –hay algo en las estrellas que yo no sepa?-

Fue de sus ocurrentes y espontáneos comentarios que le gustaban de él y sin más no pudo evitar sonreír –Si- le respondió ahora mirándolo.

-Quizá…puedas enseñarme- la miraba fijamente, su tono de voz era suficiente para que cualquier chica hubiera caído a sus pies en ese momento y ella no era su excepción: su tono pícaro, tan firme y seguro y a la vez tan…coqueto; pero lo suficiente para saber que no tenía que ceder sino contraatacar… algo tan de él, tan de ella, de los dos, ya formaba parte de su vida, de sus deseos y sueños.

-Es tarde Ron, tenemos que regresar- este le tendió la mano para que ella pudiese levantarse quedándose así tan cerca uno del otro.

-Pensé que no te importaba, ya que "pensabas" sola, en los jardines del castillo después del toque de queda.

Una vez más solo le sonrió al dueño de SUS estrellas azules, no podía conformarse con la noche, ni con todas las estrellas que existían, ni con la luna, ni el sol, ni las nubes ni el viento, ni el agua, ni el fuego si todo aquello estaba de una forma simbólica y significativa en él.

-No es necesario… vamos- pasó a su lado encaminándose al castillo con abrazándose a si misma a causa del viento frío que hacía… sintió que él corría para alcanzarla, y sintió que algo la abrigaba y se vio de pronto con la túnica de Ron encima suyo, cubriéndola haciéndola sentir protegida…giro su rostro para verlo, pero este solo le devolvió una hermosa y sincera sonrisa y bajando el rostro ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo…

**Ahí esta el Song Fic me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo pero esto es lo que tenía la cabeza cuando lo escribí, y siempre escribo por improvisado jeje… Cualquier parecido a la realidad (en especial Ron cierta persona que conozco) es mera coincidencia jeje… Por favor se reciben comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones e incluso mentadas/ofensas… eh.. bueno no se crean esto ultimo y si lo llegan a hacer solo por mail para así poder eliminarlas jaja no se crean, espero que le haya gustado…**

**ATTE: Douce Miss Sarajevo**


End file.
